karnevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukumo
|image gallery = yes }} is Circus Second Ship's Fighter and Hirato's subordinate. Appearance Tsukumo is a teenage girl whose beauty is complimented by both men and women. She has long, platinum blonde hair donned in two, semi-curls with short bangs ending just below her chin and blue-purple eyes with lines on her pupils. Due to her level-headed nature, her resting expression is often that of seriousness (although it gradually loses its edge as the story progresses). Despite her small and slender form, Tsukumo is extremely adept at taking down two grown men in one fluid movement. Personality Tsukumo is highly down-to-earth and has proven her dedication to Circus on numerous occasions. She is the most level-headed of Second Ship and tries to be the shoulder for others to lean on, although she has difficulty understanding the emotions of others at times (e.g. Jiki's affections for her, Kiichi's one-sided rivalry). As the manga progresses, however, Tsukumo sheds her initial reservations and better displays her emotions to others. She acts as the elder surrogate sister to Nai, similar to the role that Iva plays in her life, and cares very deeply for the well-being of all Circus members. Unlike Kiichi and Jiki, Tsukumo is an empathetic individual who resolves to save everyone she encounters. It's hinted at that she has feelings for Hirato, whom she works under as his subordinate, which is later confirmed in a short side story. Despite her feelings, she has repressed them since she feels that she isn't mature enough for him. Displaying signs of a hero-worship complex for him, she works hard to gain his praise. Relationships Hirato Having met each other when he was eighteen-years-old and she was seven-years-old at one of her family's parties, she was inspired by Hirato into moving away from the toxic atmosphere of her home. Telling her to find her own place in the world, she enlisted into Circus and developed a deep and intense loyalty to him. Tsukumo often strives to gain Hirato's approval, following his orders without any hesitation and doing her utmost to accomplish the given task. It being obvious that the two care deeply for each other, it is hinted at that Tsukumo may have romantic feelings for him. This, in which, is later confirmed in a short side story. However, she has chosen to hide her feelings since she feels that she is "a hopeless child" that still needs to grow up. Despite him occasionally flirting with her, it remains unclear as to what feelings he holds for her in return. Yogi Being comrades in Second Ship and combatant partners, it's likely that they've known each other for a long time (perhaps since her start on the second ship). They are shown to be particularly close to each other as both trust the other inexplicably. Yogi has stated, "Tsukumo-chan has encouraged me, knowing that I was scared, she gave me hope." Where Yogi may be childish in behavior, Tsukumo patiently balances out those aspects without ridiculing him or looking down upon him and is shown to get along well with him. Iva Strongly admiring the lieutenant, Tsukumo holds Iva in high regards and aspires to be like her one day. She particularly admires her for her strong will and opinionated nature: traits that she lacks herself. Iva often dotes upon her, frequently enjoying dressing her up, as the two share a relationship akin to that of close siblings. If she feels the situation calls for it, Iva is shown to be highly protective over her. This is shown whenever Jiki tries to make a move towards Tsukumo and Iva is always there to crush his efforts (often quite literally) or when she feels like Tsukumo has been harmed or put into danger. Nai Tsukumo acts as Nai's tutor and an older sister figure in his life. She cares a lot about him, often worrying over his health and wondering how he is at the moment. She even made a stuffed animal for him and smiled happily when he recognized what it was, even though she is bad at needlework. He is shown to care deeply about her in return, being horrified when she was kidnapped and overjoyed when hearing of her rescue. When seeing her again, he immediately responded by happily hugging her. Gareki Although Gareki acts coldly towards a lot of people, Tsukumo does not seem to mind and thinks of him as a close friend nevertheless. When Gareki confided his trust within her and Yogi to rescue Tsubame and Kuronomei Academy from the Varuga attacks, both fighters shown to react emotionally towards this. Before he left to train as a future Circus fighter, Tsukumo and Nai both stitched together a stuffed niji for hi as a parting gift. Also, in the manga, she is with Yogi and Nai to celebrate his brief return to the Second Ship. Kiichi She is shown to have viewed Tsukumo as a rival (constantly provoking her with snide remarks), although Tsukumo does not feel the same way. It is later revealed that they had both attended Kuronomei around the same time and sustained a senpai-kouhai relationship. She is highly respected by Kiichi who continues calling her "senpai" even past their schooldays. In later chapters of the manga, they are shown to get along well. Kiichi often aids her during times of danger, which Tsukumo is always grateful for. Abilities Tsukumo is a highly skilled acrobat, being nimble on her feet and extremely flexible. Despite her slender appearance, she is a strong and capable combatant, easily able to incapacitate two grown men at a time. The power granted to her by the Circus I.D. includes flight among many other specialized attacks. Sterne (the Willfulness of the Constellations) Tsukumo's special attack, the name derives from Stern meaning Star in German. Often this manifests as colorful, sharp beams of light able to penetrate through any Varuga. Trajectory Arrow An attack that was performed during the cave-in with Kiichi during an undercover mission, it appears to be a highly concentrated beam of projected energy, easily able to penetrate at least through layers upon layers of rocks and boulders. History Tsukumo hails from one of the five strongest countries in the nation and is hinted to have come from an upper-class family. Her earliest history dates back to the time when her family was hosting a party when she was seven years old. Having hid in the gardens to avoid troubling her family, she began to observe a bug when Hirato stumbled across her. He decided to strike up a conversation with her once it became apparent that the both of them were avoiding the party for their own reasons. Soon, he noticed her guarded behavior; how quiet and reserved she was. Tsukumo was highly mature for someone of only seven years, "two months, and five days" (using "very grown-up" words that normal children her age wouldn't have known). She later revealed that two years prior, while in town, a kidnapping attempt was made on her. Her elder brother interfered and managed to rescue her yet died as a result (implied from a gunshot wound). Describing her brother as a "really excellent person" and promising heir in the family, Tsukumo explained that her parents and relatives blamed her for the loss of someone who could have been a splendid future head of the family. The way they treat her is different from how they treat her younger brother. She even remarks that it would have been better if she had died "so it wouldn't have inconvenienced anyone." Hirato notes that these could not have been her own words, but that of the adults around her. Sensing her unwitting and possibly even unnoticed sadness, he encourages Tsukumo to find a place for herself within the world rather than remain stagnant in the toxic atmosphere of her home. He urges her to "move forward one day at a time". These words moved Tsukumo to eventually join Circus from that point on. Trivia *She enjoys reading and studying. She also enjoys all kinds of fruits, except the madoradora. *She dislikes cooking (despite being good at it) as well as sewing and, ironically, has a secret complex about her clumsy fingers. *Tsukumo had an older brother who died when protecting her from a kidnapping attempt when she was young. (This event made her family blame her for his death.) She also has a younger brother who is presumably still living at home with her family. *She developed Entomophobia (a phobia towards bugs and insects) as a child when Hirato would often show her various photos of disgusting bugs since he thought that she had a liking for bugs. Now aware of her phobia, he sometimes likes to tease her about it. However, she reasoned that because of her phobia she was able to "forget all the other scary things" and became a member of Circus where she met her new family. *Tsukumo's horoscope is a Pisces. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Circus Second Ship Category:Needs Help